


Can't Help Falling In Love

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Valentines 2016 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: 6x08 reaction, Canon Compliant, Klaine Valentine's Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 9 of Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2016</p><p>Kurt and Blaine dance during the wedding reception (6x08)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm one day late, I know... :)

Kurt and Blaine swayed slowly in the middle of the dancing floor, holding each other tightly and ignoring everyone else. Kurt closed his eyes, enjoying Blaine’s breath on his neck and his husband’s, _husband’s_ body pressed against his, wanting to remember this moment forever. Not wanting to remember how close he came to losing this man forever.

“I missed you so much.” He whispered in Blaine’s ear, squeezing his eyes shut again when he felt the tears welling up in them. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Blaine replied quietly, his arms tightening around Kurt. “It’s in the past.”

“How you forgave me is beyond me.” Kurt admitted quietly, burying his face in Blaine’s neck, knowing that he would probably burst out crying if he looked into his eyes. “For what I did to you. To us.”

“Just like you forgave me.” Blaine said and turned his head slightly to kiss Kurt’s cheek. “We both made mistakes, but that doesn’t matter now.”

Sniffling, Kurt straightened up and finally looked into Blaine’s eyes, leaning his forehead against Blaine’s. “I’m just so glad you’re mine again.”

“I don’t think I ever stopped being yours.” Blaine said with a smile. “And now you’re not getting rid of me.” He added with a grin, showing his hand to Kurt and wiggling his fingers, showing off the shining wedding ring and the sight still made Kurt’s breath hitch and his heart race.

“Good.” Kurt said and kiss Blaine softly. “Because I have no intentions of letting you go.”

_Like a river flows_  
_Surely to the sea_  
_Darling so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_  
_Take my hand,_  
_Take my whole life too_  
_For I can’t help falling in love with you_

They kept dancing, listening to the song, both smiling at the lyrics. They were indeed meant to be, there was no arguing about that. And neither of them would make the mistake of doubting that ever again.

“You are my life, B.” Kurt said quietly.

“And you’re mine, my love. You’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/139069847779/klaine-valentines-challenge)


End file.
